Coloring Eggs
by thehonestlies
Summary: Its almost Easter and Arthur wants to color eggs with Little Alfred. Human Names. Chibimerica. Brotherly love NOT incest. oneshot. might have a sequel I'm not sure yet.


**Yo. This is my second oneshot. It was supposed to be for Easter, but you know what, I couldn't wait. It is complete fluff and brother stuff. There is no yaoi. (sadly) Got this idea painting eggs with my little brother so cuuuuute. ONWARD TO THE STORY.**

Arthur stood over the counter waiting for the little tablets of color to dissolve. He was starting to get irritated because every bit of the liquid was in the wrong color container. None of it matched. Boiled eggs were in a bowl next to the fluid. He had the whole table covered in newspaper and ready for Alfred's surprise.

Alfred woke up to the smell of vinegar and eggs. He knew that Arthur had to be there. Immediately, he got excited and rushed down the steps to tackle Arthur in a hug. Arthur, who was stirring the green dye, hit the floor and spilled it all over himself.

"Why are you all green, Artie? You look funny." Alfred giggled at Arthur who had green splotches on his face, hands and shirt.

"I am green because I was mixing egg paint when you tackled me." He smiled that big brother smile that made Alfred feel like gush inside. In doing so, he got vinegar from the dye in his mouth and promptly got up to wash it out causing little Alfred to laugh out loud.

When he was done laughing, Alfred sat up at the table with the newspaper and waited for further instruction. "What are we gonna do with egg paint, Artie? Are we going to make heroes? Do we get to eat the eggs after we paint them? Why do we have to paint eggs?" The questions came out like no tommorow and it was all Arthur could do not to chuckle.

"With the egg paint we are going to make our Easter eggs coloful. It has nothing to do with heroes. We don't have to, if you don't want to. I thought it would be fun. Yes, we get to eat the eggs after they dry." After answering all the questions he carried over the eggs and the dye to the table. He placed a spoon in each dish of dye and began to tell Alfred how to paint the eggs, showing him with the pink paint.

Alfred bagan on his own egg, sticking his whole hand in the blue paint. He kept sticking eggs in random containers of color. Alfred wiped his colored hands all over himself getting more dye on him than the eggs.

Arthur, whose face was still green, laughed a little to himself. Alfred Alfred was cute with all the splotches of color on him. somehow he managed to color his face, arms and legs. How did he get it on his legs?

Soon, every egg was dyed some kind of rainbow color. Alfred and Arthur grinned, checking out their job well done.

"Lets do that again, Artie. It was fun. Next time you can invite everyone, and we can all get colored." Then, Alfred pulled out an egg Arthur didn't see him make. There was a big heart on it and the rest was blue. "Here" he said handing the egg over to the older person in the room, "I made it for you"

"How did you put the heart on it?" Arthur was shocked at the gesture made by the young American. It was sweet.

"I used the crayon." Alfred followed hes statement by pullling a white crayon out of nowhere. "If you color on it before you stick it in the paint, it won't get color there."

Arthur, who was holding the heart egg in his hand smiled at his younger brother before picking him up into a hug. "Thank you very much for the egg. It means a lot to me." Still held in the air by Arthur, Alfred's stomach growled.

"Artie."

"Yes?"

"Can we have some eggs? I'm starving." Alfred put on his puppy dog face and eeyed at all the rainbow morsels on the table, eager to see how they would taste.

"Yes we can." On cue Arthur's stomach rumbled a little as well. So they had eggs. Alfred and Arthur spent the day together talking and eating their egg art. There was one they didn't eat, though and on it was a big white heart. So the day was spent and on the next Arthur, with complaints from Alfred, went back to England far, far waay. He would be back for Easter the next year, and the one after that. And they would paint eggs.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,,,.,.

**Bleh. That bees my Easter story. I was being attacked by that vicious plot bunny. Hopefully it doesn't stink too bad. It was my first time writing Chibimerica. I might do a sequel with these to as grown ups, Not sure? It depends on the reviews if I get any I would appreciate them. Thanks for reading! byebeee**


End file.
